Assassin in Highschool
by The Four Crosses
Summary: The Assassin's and the Templar fight on many fronts. Sometimes they even start the fight when they are teenagers. M for language and violence.


Hey guys I just got an idea and I really want to run with it. This story will take precedence over any present or future stories, as it's a spur of the moment story and something I just wanted to get out there before I forgot it. All stories that I have mentioned creating before this will be placed before this in amount of future effort once they are created. So here it is and enjoy.

I do not own anything from the Assassin's Creed series (Though if you guys could tell me where I can get a hidden blade I would love you forever, thanks ^-^)

* * *

Max was walking down the hall as he normally did, carefree and generally happy. The halls were as crowded as they always were and he did his best to get through them but with little success. School was about to start and everyone was trying to get the last of their conversations out as they talked about their weekends, boyfriends/girlfriends and their own little dramas. He smiled as he shook his head.

"Hey Max, what's up?" He turned to see his friend Jack coming to him. He smiled broadly at him and gave him their signature handshake.

"Not much, just going to class. You coming?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Who would of thought that the captain of the football team could be smart too huh?" Jack said. Max laughed.

"Yeah, well, maybe I just want to excel at more than one thing and not be labeled a jock by the entire school." Max replied.

"And what's wrong with being a jock? It gets you all the girls." Jack said cheekily.

"That may be true, but I think I'd rather do that without feeling proud of myself when I get a C-." Max stated.

"Oh, that hurts bro. Geez, if you like school so much." He stopped as they arrived at their class and he opened the door for him. "Then by all means, after you." He said in an overly gentlemanly way."

"Why thank you sir." Max said. Suddenly a bunch of his friends came and made Jack hold open the door for the next few minutes, even after the bell rang. Max watched the entire time as he waited for his friend himself to be let in. Finally after a few minutes Jack was allowed in and sighed.

"Geez, You know how many people actually said thank you. No one has manners nowadays." Jack said.

"Jack, you don't say thank you." Max said. Jack looked at him and shrugged.

"Yeah you're right." They both laughed and turned around. Suddenly their eyes caught a look at someone they didn't recognize. The boy was wearing a black hooding with a blue lighting and fire patterns on it and some symbol they didn't know. He had what looked like spiky hair dyed black with dark blue covering the tips. He seemed to not be a social person, as he wasn't looking at anything but his hands. Jack put his mouth to Max's ear and whispered. "Do you know that guy?" Max shook his head and Jack continued. "He doesn't look like the most friendly person ever. If fact he looks like he might kill you in your sleep." Jack said this in a half jokingly, half serious tone. The tone however didn't matter as the person of their attention turned to them with cold, ice colored eyes. He didn't look happy with them. The two froze and Jack nearly pissed himself. "You think he heard us?" He whispered into Max's ear.

"The entire class heard you. Your very breath sounds like a storm and your voice is far louder." The person said looking at him and Max. Jack started to shrink back. Max decided that the situation needed to be defused and walked over to the guy with a smile.

"Uh, sorry about my friend, he can be kind of insensitive about the people around him." He said.

"He said I was going to kill you in your sleep. That seems a little more than insensitive." The guy stated. Max started to sweat.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He's a jerk some of the times, no doubt, and this is one of those times. I sorry we bothered you and neither of us meant any offense." He stated.

"Your friend there is a ass. He hasn't offered any kind of apology and is standing there like a suffocating fish. I won't forgive him since I don't think he even knows the definition of sincerity. However I'll let you pass on this case, just make sure it doesn't happen again." He said before going back to looking at his hands. Max just stood there frozen for a moment before shrugging and saying.

"Okay then, uh, thanks." Before going over to Jack and grabbing his collar and dragging him to their seats. He then went to his ear and whispered in a way that made sure no one heard. "If you ever cause a situation like that again, I'll be the one to kill you." He said putting emphasis on the 'I'll'. Jack just nodded dumbly and Max went to his seat. Everyone in the classroom had seen the confrontation and were now talking about it amongst themselves, many in as low whispers as they could so that the mysterious new guy wouldn't hear them.

A few seconds after Max sat down the bell rang and their teacher entered. She smiled at everyone and said. "Hello everyone. Before we get started I'd like to introduce our new student. Can you come up to the front of the class please?" She asked. Everyone watched as the boy who had so recently garnered their attention walked up to the front of the class. "Why don't you start with your name." She said.

"My name is Gabriel A. Cross. I recently moved back here from Italy and I can see that America hasn't changed much since I was gone." He said. His tone made a lot of people shrink back and another guy smile.

"What does the A stand for, Attitude?" He asked causing a lot of the class to laugh. Gabriel didn't even blink.

"No, it stands for the thing you sit on and where I'm going to stick my foot the next time I see you." He said, with a deadly serious tone. The class oowed and oohed as Gabriel stared down the guy. Max had a feeling he'd do more than that if given the chance.

"Now Gabriel we don't approve of such language or threats at this school." The teacher said.

"My apologizes Ms. Lily I didn't mean to upset you. I just show the amount of respect that I think a person deserves and unfortunately for Mr. Daniels I don't think he deserves much." He stated. The guy sat up in his chair and said.

"How do you know my name?"

"It's sewed to the back of your jacket and since I can read it wasn't very hard." Gabriel said. Some of the class laughed and Ms. Lily held up her hand.

"That's enough. Now, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" She said.

"Well, I like to read and write, my hobbies include writing stories and mangas, boxing, studying philosophy and once in a while I get a tattoo." He said. The class seemed interested in the last part.

"What kind of tattoos?" A girl asked.

"All kinds, I have five so far." He said.

"Can we see them?" Another girl asked.

"That's up to Ms. Lily and if she'd be willing to let me take my shirt off in class." Gabriel said. A few girls whooped and Ms. Lily had to hold up her hand.

"No, I won't allow you to do that. Anything else you'd like to say?" She asked. Gabriel gained a thoughtful face for a second and then said.

"Don't piss me off. It won't end well for you." He said before walking back to his seat and sitting down. The entire class was frozen at his statement and eventually it was the teacher who shook it off and called their attention back.

"Okay then, let's start our lesson for today."

When class ended, everyone shot out of class, none faster than Jack who was really afraid that Gabriel was going to kill him. In the hall Max caught up with him and he let his mouth loose.

"That guy's going to kill me. You heard him, don't piss him off. I did. Now he's going to get me." He said.

"Calm down Jack. A lot of guys don't like to be fucked with. Just make sure you don't do it again." Max said.

"It might not matter. He might still kill me." Jack said. Max was about to respond when.

"You talk too loud." They turned and watched as Gabriel passed right by them as if they didn't exist and continued to walk down the hall. Jack immediately started to freak out.

"Man, he is going to kill me!" He said and started to walk in circles and begged God for mercy. Finally Max grabbed him and shook him a little.

"Calm down Jack. Listen, we have a game tonight, there you can get all your anxiety out and doing something useful. Sound good?" Max asked. Jack looked at him and then nodded.

"Yeah, yeah sounds good." Max smiled at him.

"Good. And forget about him, he doesn't seem to be the kind of guy that would go to a football game." Max said jokingly. Jack laughed lightly and thanked him and made his way through the hall. Max watched him go before shaking his head and making his own way down the hall.

-A few hours later at the football game-

Max looked through the team for Jack but didn't see him. He'd been looking for ten minutes and was beginning to worry. His mind kept flashing to Gabriel. He decided to check with the coach and see if he called in sick.

"Hey coach Jefferson, have you seen Jack?" He asked over the crowd.

"What are you talking about, I'm right here." Jack said. Max turned to him and sighed. "What's got you so nervous man?" Jack asked.

"Nothing man, I just didn't know where you were. I don't wanna play without you covering me." Max said, trying to hide his own anxiety.

"Well don't worry, I'm here now. Besides, who's ever heard of a Devil being beaten by a Bear right?" He said with a laugh. Max laughed too and a smile finally appeared on his face after the thirty minutes of freaking out before hand.

"Alright everyone huddle up." Coach Jefferson said. The team huddled up and he said. "Okay, who are we?" He asked.

"THE DEVILS!" The team said.

"And we're not about to let some punk ass Bears beat us are we?" He asked.

"NO!" They responded.

"Then go out there and show them why this team is the most feared in the league!" He said and the team cheered. The team then went out to the field. Gabriel and the other team's captain came together and shook hands for the coin toss. Max called heads and got it. He decided to go on the offensive.

The game started off with the Bears kick off to the Devils. The Devils got a descent return and got it to the Forty-yard line. The next three plays for the Devils didn't get to the fifty so Max decided to call a fake. He'd pretend to be sending his receivers far down the field when in fact he'd run it. His team knew what to do and how to cover and they breaked.

As this was going on a figure in an odd black hood was walking through the crowd to the edge of the field. The figure stopped at the sidelines and looked as the teams got in position.

Max looked over his team and then with a sigh hiked the ball and everyone went to work. The receivers went far to distract the defense as he pretended to be about to throw. Then just as it appeared he was about to let the ball loose he pulled it to him and started to run. The crowds start to cheer as he ran past the defenses line and to the end zone.

The figure watched the two teams as they went about the game and they searched for their target. And then, there they were, running down the field. The person pushed past the people next to them, walked past the team and as the Devil's coach tried to stop them, pushed him out of the way and then, before the team or anyone could stop them, started to run onto the field.

Max was running as fast as he could to the end zone. He looked over his shoulder and saw someone running behind him, trying to catch him. He started to run faster, wanting to get a touchdown but the person seemed only to gain on him. Just as he was about to get to the end zone the guy behind him starts to reach out for him but suddenly turns his head to the left. Max turns his head to the right more to see what the guy is looking at and there he sees them. A hooded figure coming his way. Before he can do anything the figure jumps up brings his hand out. Something pops out of the weird glove the figure's got. Something that shines, glimmers, and is sharp.

The figure jumps as the two in front of them start to take notice of them. As their heads turn the one in front starts to gain a glimmer of fear in their eyes. As the figure's body starts to fall the eyes continue to shimmer with fear, even as his blade sunk into the other person's neck.

Max watched as the figure sunk something into the guy's behind him neck. The person had brought down a rampaging football player in one shot. The person then pulled away his palm for the player's neck. Then he saw it. A blade. Coming from his wrist, at least to his point of view. The person in hood turned to him and he started to back up. The person's face was covered except for his eyes. They were icy blue. He knew only one person who had those kinds of eyes.

"Gabriel?" He asked. The person looked at him for a second then got up and ran off. Max watched as the person jumped the fence and ran off. Max watched them go and then looked down at the other team's player. He was laying face down in the field and next to him was a big puddle of red.

* * *

End. Thanks for reading people. As I said this won't be taking precedence until I get my other stories out, I just wanted to put it down before I forget. Well thanks for reading and please review and share your thoughts, favorite, alert and all that good stuff. Thanks again. Four Crosses out.


End file.
